YouTube
by ToniMizukiPrime
Summary: The Akatsuki members were looking over a website Tobi found in his...uh...laptop. First fic of mine, One shot, Humor, and rated K plus for mild language


**A/N: This popped up in my head, and I hope you like it. This is my first Naruto fic. Please no flames. And it's mainly all on Deidara and Tobi follow by the other Akatsuki members. Enjoy, Naruto readers! ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>YouTube<strong>

One night, Deidara was walking down the hallway whistling. Then when he passed by Tobi's room, he heard him cackling so loud. Deidara stopped and turned to his room. Tobi was cackling again. The anti-Stone ninja made a weird face and quietly opened the door. He peaked in the room and see Tobi sitting in front of a laptop (Now where did that come from?). Deidara opened the door all the way and walked over to Tobi.

"Uh, Tobi?" he spoke.

Tobi jumped and he made Deidara fall on the floor.

"Oh, it's only you, senpai!" Tobi spoke. Tobi is sorry for making you fall."

Tobi helped Deidara up, and the anti-Stone ninja made a weird face at him.

"Hmm, that's alright, Tobi." He replied and looked down at the laptop. "What is that thing?"

"Tobi says it's a laptop!" Tobi exclaimed. "Tobi says its fun electronic system!"

"Stop talking in third person!" Deidara shouted.

"Tobi says never, senpai!"

Deidara growled and looked back down on the screen. It was showing an image of Hidan.

"What are you looking at, Tobi? …Hmm." Deidara asked.

"Tobi was looking at the video on a website called YouTube!" Tobi replied.

"YouTube? What is it about? Hmm…"

"Tobi says YouTube has full of funny videos!"

"Hmm…I wonder I can find…"

Deidara typed in "Akatsuki" and over a million videos popped up. Deidara and Tobi stared at the screen.

"Which one Senpai and Tobi should see?" Tobi asked.

Deidara scrolled down and saw a video called "The Singing Group". It showed an image of him, Tobi, Itachi, and Kisame. Deidara clicked on the video and it started playing. He and Tobi started watching playing. He and Tobi watched it. Then in the middle of it, Deidara was starting to react when he saw Itachi dancing. He snickered.

"What…the…hell?" Deidara spoke.

Hidan walked passed by Tobi's room, then he stopped and looked back. He stared at Deidara and Tobi chuckling. Hidan went over to them.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"We're watching videos." Deidara answered.

"Videos? About wha-? What the hell!"

Hidan was staring at the video seeing Kisame doing a weird dance move. Hidan started laughing and so did Deidara and Tobi. The video ended.

"Tobi wants to see another!" Tobi shouted.

"What's going on here?"

The boys turned around and saw Kisame at the door. The anti-Mist ninja went over to the, and looked at the laptop.

"What are you meats doing?" Kisame asked.

"We're watching videos." Deidara replied.

"Videos? What Videos?" Kisame wondered.

"It's about us." Hidan answered.

"Us?" Kisame quickly sat by Deidara. The anti-Stone ninja rolled his eyes and looked at the laptop. He clicked on a video called "Akatsuki Prank Callers". In the beginning, it was Itachi and Deidara, and they picked up the phone. Then the video shows Tobi picking up the phone.

"Tobi sees Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed.

Near the end, Deidara and Itachi kept prank calling every Akatsuki member. The boys started laughing so hard.

"What the hell is this?"

The boys stopped laughing and saw Itachi.

"Tobi greets Itachi! Tobi and friends are watching YouTube videos."

"Hmph," huffed Itachi. "The video looked stupid."

"No, they're really funny!" Deidara yelled.

Tobi looked at the laptop.

"Huh? Tobi sees video called 'Akatsuki Yaoi.'"

Tobi clicked on the video. The boys turned to Tobi then to the laptop.

"Tobi, what did you click?" Deidara asked.

"…Uh."

The video has started, and it was showing pictures of Yaoi. All the boys made a shocked face and started screaming. They all moved back and ran out the room…except Tobi. He stopped the video and closed the laptop.

"Tobi didn't like that video." he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, this is my first Naruto fic. I hope you like it. I was trying to be funny on Tobi and please say you like the way I did… Anyway, please review.<strong>

**L. Prime out. ;D**


End file.
